


Mother Hen

by Kayssna, missingnolovefic



Series: the modern mighty nein [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayssna/pseuds/Kayssna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Molly likes to say that they should mind their own business and not get involved with other people's drama.Yasha would like it if Molly would listen to his own advice every once in a while.





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So we wrote this in about two hours and we like it very much! We hope you like it too and you can expect another installment in this series, very very soon.

Yasha is counting out the money that has to last them for the next week when Molly clears his throat. 

“Hmm?” Yasha asks, trying to make another thirty dollars appear from thin air as she glances over the budget that she and Molly have painstakingly made. She doesn’t want to have to choose between the electricity bill and the water bill again.

“That Widowghost guy or whatever is over at Strong’s place,” Molly says, sounding like it’s just another piece of gossip that often gets shared between the two of them. The sound of him nervously shuffling his cards against his palm says otherwise and Yasha struggles to contain a sigh. 

Molly has a bad habit of picking up strays and they just can’t afford it at the moment. Even if the three kids across the hall are all good kids who could go places if they ever manage to get their feet on the ground. They’ve been dealt a bad hand in life, but neither of them are in any position to help right now.

“Okay, so what do you want to do about it?” Yasha asks, glancing up to find him standing by the doorway peeking through the peephole like he could possibly see through both doors to see what’s going on in the apartment across from them.

“Nothing, of course,” Molly mutters, squinting through the peephole. “It’s none of our business, after all.”

Yasha hums noncommittally. Molly turns to look at her. He knows her too well to not recognize the judging look on her face.

“It’s none of our business,” Molly repeats, arms crossed and jaw shifting. Yasha raises an unimpressed brow. “It isn’t and we’re not going to do anything about it.”

Yasha eyes him, leaning back against the wall and cracking her neck. “...but.”

“No buts,” Molly scoffs, turning to glare at her, shoulders up to his ears. Yasha blinks slowly, staring at him silently. Molly throws his hands up in the air and starts pacing. “But what if he gets them into a lot of trouble.”

“Fjord paid my bail a week ago,” Yasha says, because it’s true, and she still doesn’t know how to feel about it. “ _ We _ could get them in a lot of trouble.” 

“Yes, but I know what kind of trouble we would get them into!” Molly exclaims, his tail flicking agitatedly behind him. “I have no idea what that guy over there is doing! Do you know how much trouble they could get into if they don’t handle this properly? Some human is going to get them jailed!” 

Yasha runs a hand through her hair and tries to remember that she loves Molly and that they’ve been through a lot together and throwing him out the window would only serve to add a medical bill to their troubles. “Then let’s just ask them what they’re doing?” she suggests. 

Molly shoots her a glare, “I don’t care enough to do that.” 

“Uh huh.” Yasha scoffs and re-counts their money for the third time. 

“I don’t,” Molly insists, plopping onto the floor next to her with a huff.

“Is that why you gave them all our leftovers last week?” Yasha comments dryly.

Molly nods, sagely. “If I give them food then that means that they can’t come over and ask for it.”

“That makes so little sense I can’t even comprehend it,” Yasha snorts, nudging Molly’s side with her elbow. “If you run into Fjord, ask him for me.”

Molly gives her a suspicious look. “I know what you’re doing. Don’t think I don’t.”

“Is it working?” Yasha inquires mildly.

“Dammit, it is.” Molly agrees, groaning into her arm. Yasha chuckles.

*

Yasha should’ve remembered that for all that Molly can charm a crowd with a few choice words and some dramatic flourishes, he can’t for the life of him hold a normal conversation.  _ Especially  _ about serious things. 

They’re hanging out in the stairwell smoking when Fjord comes back home from one of his two or maybe three jobs he works this week. 

“Sup,” Fjord greets, exhaustion evident in every line of him. He yawns into the palm of his hand before smiling sheepishly.  “How are y’all tonight?”

“Good,” Yasha grunts, flicking the ash off her cig.

“Hey, Fjord,” Molly says, voice modulating weirdly. “Can I ask you a question?” 

Fjord blinks before leaning against the wall behind him, “Sure, go for it.”

Molly leans forward, lowering his voice to an almost whisper, “Are you three doing drugs?”

Yasha clamps a hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that wants to burst out. 

“What?” Fjord asks, rearing back in surprise.

“I’m just asking,” Molly says in his best - but still bad - impression of a soothing voice. “I know that Widower dude has been hanging around.” 

“Caleb? He’s not a drug dealer,” Fjord says, sounding confused. 

Molly hums sounding unconvinced and she has to admit that even Yasha is a little dubious about that one. 

“No, seriously,” Fjord assures them, holding up his hands. “I know he looks like, well, shit, but that’s because he’s been living on the streets for some months now.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question,” Molly says, “are you doing drugs?”

“Look,” Fjord states calmly, gaze flickering between her and Molly. “I can assure you that I’ve never touched any drugs in my life, and I’m not intending to any time soon.”

“Alright,” Molly says slowly, eyes still narrowed and shoulders tense. “What about the girls?”

Fjord rears back like he’s been slapped, “Excuse me?” he demands. 

“I’m just saying,” Molly mutters, crossing his arms. “If you do, call me first. You need proper supervision if you want to try anything. Trust me, I’ve got experience with shit like that.”

Yasha is trying very hard not to facepalm.

“The girls aren’t doing drugs either,” Fjord grits out, looking at Yasha. “Seriously, is he for real?”

“I’m afraid so,” she drawls.

“Are you sure?” Molly inquires insistently. “Because-”“Yes,” Fjord interrupts, moving off the wall with a disgusted look before freezing with his foot on the step. “Why? Did you see something that makes you think…?”

“No, we haven’t,” Yasha interjects, giving Molly a firm look that makes him raise his hands in surrender. “Molly just worries like the mother hen he is.”

Fjord nods, slowly. “Well, I appreciate your concern, but if you could not insinuate that me and my friends are doing anything potentially illegal then that’d be great.”

He glances around, but the courtyard is empty.

“All I’m saying is that basic safety is key-” Molly starts, grinning from ear to ear.

Fjord stares at him before turning to look at Yasha again.

“Just go,” she waves a hand in his direction. He shrugs and moves past them to get to his apartment. Yasha takes a deep drag from her cigarette and then drops it on the ground, stepping on it. She glances at Molly. “Really?”

“I’m doing my best,” Molly sighs, a grin stretching from ear to ear.. “Raising children is just so hard.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” Yasha deadpans. Molly leans in to brush a kiss to her cheek, and she lets him.

With one last look after Fjord’s retreating back, Molly sighs and flicks the butt of his cig away.

"Let’s go back inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and if you liked it please kudos and comment! It helps the muses feel wanted!


End file.
